joncjgfandomcom-20200215-history
One Life Remaining
One Life Remaining is a comedy-drama Halo 3 machinima by Jon CJG. The series, spanning for two seasons, focus on the life of Anthony Heitzmann as he graduates from his education and is left to find a path to go through in his life. The series was well-recieved and was praised for being relatable by viewers. Plot 'Season 1' On graduation day in a college, cynical Anthony Heitzmann impatiently waits for his turn to go on stage while having to endure the idiotic conversations around him by fellow graduates. He finally gets his diploma and meets up with his mother, who expresses her pride and decides to go out for dinner in celebration, much to her son's dismay. At the restaurant, Anthony's mother scolds Anthony for being unhappy and not enjoying his graduation, but he argues that all he is happy with is to be over with 12 years of school. He also states that he is unhappy with the choice of eating, as there are people who he hates that work there from school, such as a girl who he claims to have over a dozen diseases and is only nice because she is at work. After eating, the girl's boyfriend, Chris, arrives to pick her up, and much to Anthony's correct prediction, immediately insults him when meeting up with Chris. Chris warns Anthony to not hit on his girlfriend before going off to attempt to drive dangerously. Anthony's mother misunderstands that Chris is Anthony's friend as they head home. At home, Anthony plays Sonic the Hedgehog, as his mother misinterprets the game as another of the modern violent video games as Anthony corrects her with a rant on the industry's focus on graphics instead of good story telling and gameplay. His father arrives home from his job working as a birthday clown and is determined to make it up to his son for not showing up to his graduation, despite the latter's plea that he does not care. Attempting to get Anthony to hang out with friends, his mother forces him to go to Chris's graduation party. When he goes there, his poor social skills cause him to insult everyone including Chris's absent girlfriend and ends up with a bloody nose. Anthony comes back home and gets in a fight with his parents, unintentionally causing his mother to cry. Three months later, Anthony moves to an apartment, but his lack of a job unallows him to stay for long. By the suggestion of his mother, Anthony heads out to find a roommate. His first attempt, a hobo who refused to share his turkey sandwich, was a failure. Soon, Anthony meets Chad Mueller, who happens to have space for rent. The two becomes friends and Anthony moves in. As in turns out, Chad is an avid gamer, and owns hundreds of games and consoles and plays them almost everyday. When bored, Anthony and Chad smoke illegal tobacco, and ocassionally hangs out with Peter, Chad's Covenant Elite friend and neighbor. After getting settled in, Anthony sets out to find a job. He finally finds a job at a video game store called "The Gamer Pit." He is welcomed in due to his advanced knowledge of electronics and video game mechanics and quickly lands the job with the manager. Once there, he finds a love interest in one of the workers, a girl his age named Kathryn Mann. After going over it with Chad, Anthony musters up the courage to ask her out. Kathryn says yes and they decide to go see Avatar. However, the date is a disaster. Since Anthony has never been on a date before, he is confused. Instead of offering to pick Kathryn up and bring her to the theater, he asks her to go to the theater by herself. When they are at the theater, Anthony gets into an argument with a Avatar fanboy over the plot of the film regardless of Kathryn having to listen. Eventually, Kathryn walks out and accuses Anthony of being rude and awkward. Anthony, angered, tries explaining to her that he is new to dating and he apologizes for anything that may have inconvienced her. But Kathryn does not listen and their argument is interrupted by the person who broke Anthony's nose, Chris. Anthony is shocked to find out that Chris has become a policeman. Chris does not recognize him though. Chris defends Kathryn from Anthony and threatens him. The two walk away but not after Kathryn brutally insults Anthony. Anthony decides that it will not end like this. He steps forward courageously and accuses Chris of only being a cop so he could pick on people and show off his steroid filled body. Then he turns to Kathryn, points out all her flaws in yelling at him, and ends it by calling her a "fucking bitch." Kathryn is shocked at this and Anthony leaves. Pissed off, Chris and Kathryn decide to get back at Anthony and hatch a plan. Meanwhile, Peter and Chad find out that Anthony had set in a job application to a gaming company, Cocksweat Game Studios. When Anthony comes home, he is overjoyed to find out that the company has accepted him. But just as things are turning out, Kathryn and Chris have hatched a plan to ruin Anthony. Kathryn had recently entered Chad's apartment and she had smelled something in the air which was the illegal tobacco that Chad, Peter, and Anthony smoke frequently. Kathryn plans to have Chris search Anthony's house, find the tobacco, and have him arrested along with his friends. Just as Chris and Kathryn are heading over to Anthony's house though, they stop at a gas station. Little do they know that Peter works at the same gas station and is cleaning up the isles. Peter overhears a conversation the two are having about Anthony and Chad, and he hurriedly calls Anthony to tell him to hide the tobbaco. But just as he types in the number, Kathryn sees him and knocks him down. She breaks the phone and she and Chris throw him out of the store and leave. Peter wakes up and tells his boss that he has to go. His boss tells him that if he leaves, Peter will lose his job. Peter ponders this. Chris and Kathryn finally arrive at Chad and Anthony's apartment. They knock on the door and enter the house against Anthony and Chad's will. Chris finds out that the tobbacco is in the bathroom and heads too the bathroom to find the tobacco. Just as all seems lost, the toilet can be heard flushing. Suddenly, Peter walks out of the bathroom and asks Chris what is wrong smugly. Chris pushes him out of the way and finds out that Peter had snuck in and had flushed the tobacco down the toilet. Infuriated, Kathryn and Chris leave the house. Before they leave, Kathryn tells them that there feud isn't over. Anthony tells them that it is. As the couple drive away, they ask Peter how he got to the house so quickly. Peter tells them that he quit his job and took a shortcut to the house. Then, he climbed through a window, went to the bathroom, and flushed the tobacco down the toilet. Peter tells them that he's probably going to lose his house now. Since Peter saved them, Chad and Anthony tell him that he can stay at the house until he finds a job. 'Season 2' Season two starts out with a flashback of Anthony's past. At the University of Estoria, before he graduated, he had a best friend named Sarah. Sarah saw things similarly to Anthony. She had a more realistic and complex view on society, did not have many friends, and was a loner. The two did many things together. But Sarah had met Anthony previous to breaking up with a man named Ted, a jock who was similar to Chris (and would beat up Peter Patterson frequently.) One day, after school, the two met up. They had plans to go out for lunch, but before they did, Anthony told her about a video game design he had where he and Sarah were the main characters. Suddenly, Ted appears. Sarah tells Anthony that she and Ted are getting back together now. Anthony quickly takes a disliking to Ted, seeing how he broke up with Sarah earlier and Ted quickly laughed when he heard Anthony's video game idea, calling it "really retarded." After talking, Sarah had left with Ted to a restaurant. Sarah waited for Anthony, but he never showed up. In the present, things are now going smoothly for Anthony. He has not seen or heard of Kathryn and Chris in weeks now, he has been working hard at his job at Cocksweat Game Studios, and has a new car. However, one day, his life is thrown back into drama. When he is in a meeting at work, he steps outside for some fresh air. To his surprise, he sees Kathryn. Anthony tells her that he will not go out with her again. Kathryn gets him to go out on a date though when she tells him that "I know that crushing feeling you get every morning when you get up and you contemplate on if you really should get up." Anthony decides to give their relationship one last try. Meanwhile, Chad and Peter are playing video games in the apartment. Suddenly, Chad gets a phone call from a lawyer who tells him that his grandmother passed away (apparently she was skydiving and the cord didn't release the parachute in time). Chad is shocked. He then learns that he is included in her will. Chad and Peter head down to the lawyer's office to see what is going on. Chad learns that he had inherited $5,000 dollars. At first, he and Peter rejoice, but then Chad realizes that the money must be spent for an education (apparently if Chad had the money he would blow it all on cheap shit.) Then Chad can use the remaining money for whatever he wants. Chad and Peter sulk out. As this is happening, Anthony and Kathryn go out on their date. Kathryn takes him to a comedic restaurant where people can get on a microphone and say what they want. To Anthony's surprise, Chris is there with another woman, Crystal (an uptight woman who also works at "The Gamer Pit".) As the food is served, Anthony heads up to the stage to say something about his and Kathryn's date. Once he is up on the mic, he begins to talk about Kathryn. Instead of saying nice things about her, he goes on to explain how much of a bitch she is. He tells the whole audience about how she freaked out on him over nothing and then tried getting him arrested when he defended himself. The audience starts cheering him on and booing Kathryn. Anthony ends the speech by saying, "The moral of the story is, stay away from Kathryn Mann." He then leaves the stage. Kathryn in tears, chases after him. Anthony drives away from the restaurant, ignoring her screams at him. Smiling, he leaves Kathryn in the rain soaking wet. The series then goes back in time to show Kathryn's past. Kathryn was actually a patient at a mental asylum after she killed her family's dog for an insane feeling. While she was at the asylum, she assembled a cynical and cold view on life. After spending two years at the asylum, she developed a relationship with one of the guards and they became friends. But one day, Kathryn stole his gun and shot him and a nurse at the asylum, and escaped. Now, she stalks Anthony for revenge of the embarassment he caused her. Meanwhile, Peter and Chad join a university, and struggle to learn how things work. When Chad realizes he is not prepared for university, and is missing supplies. Chad then visits the campus shop with Peter (who has been hanging near the women's restroom), where he meets Sarah, who has been working as the store manager. Sarah appears depressed and uncaring. And soon, it is revealed that her former boyfriend, Ted, is the head of the university. And soon after, it is revealed that Peter was bullied by Ted in college, and now the elite plans to get back at Ted. But when Peter confronts Ted, and asks for "all the lunch money he stole back", Ted laughs at him and has security throw Peter out. Peter, infuriated, vows revenge. As all this is happening, it is shown that Anthony is slowly rising the ranks at Bad Games (formely Cocksweat Game Studios.) Kathryn is shown to be stalking him now, slipping back into insanity. When she finds out of his presentation, she goes to his workplace and gets onto his computer and sabotages the presentation. Anthony's boss fires him, and Anthony is forced to find another job. Chad and Peter tell Anthony that he should get a job at the University Shop. Anthony applies to the shop, and is shocked to see Sarah. The two catch up on life, and Anthony tells her about the "cataclysm" of his relationship with Kathryn. When he asks Sarah about what happened after college, all Sarah tells him is that her degree didn't work out because of the failing job market, and then remains secretive. The two leave, and Kathryn is shown to be in the shadows, and she tells herself "I'll show you a fucking catacylsm." Meanwhile, Chad walks into a bathroom and he is surprised to see that their is pot smoke emnating from the stalls. When Chad investigates, he finds a druggie college student smoking in one of the stalls. Chad joins in, but the police are called in to the drug use. Surprisingly, Bernard Brown (a character from another series of Jon CJG, Hard Justice), and Josh show up to deal with the problem. Chad escapes the scene before they can question him, but Kathryn is seen to be walking the hallways. After the incident, Anthony starts working at the college store with Sarah. As they work with each other, the tension between their pasts finally come to a halt when the two get into an arguement. Anthony tells Sarah that he is sorry for leaving her in the past, but he asks her if there is "any chance this will work out." Sarah tells him that she and Ted are engaged. Anthony, appalled, tells her that he quits and then leaves to a bar in depression. Anthony is then introduced to whiskey, and is later seen walking the streets drunk. At the same time, Peter finally finds a way to get to Ted. After getting Ted's adress, he and Chad (who has been failing college) leave to confront Ted. At the university campus, we see Sarah leaving for the day and walking to her car. In the background, Katherine can be seen driving up to her. At the Esoteria Police Station, Bernard Brown sits next to Chris as they work on her computers. Bernard is finishing up a report at the drug use at the college, when suddenly Chris mentions seeing Katherine Mann, his old girlfriend at the college. Suddenly, Bernard remembers back to when Katherine Mann broke out of the insane asylum, it was a case he worked on. He looks at Chris, who looks at him and simply says "What?" Sarah drives home later with Kathyrn driving slowly behind her. Kathryn is shown to be armed with a pistol, which she has been practicing with at a shooting range. Sarah enters her house where Ted demands her to make him lunch. Suddenly, Kathryn breaks into the house and shoots Ted, killing him instantly. Sarah tries hiding, but Kathryn finds her and prepares to execute her. But just as this happens, the doorbell rings. Kathryn has Sarah answer it (saying that she'll kill her, and her "guest" not knowing that Ted and Sarah are engaged instead of Anthony having an affair), and Sarah does so, and Anthony is standing at the door, still drunk. Unknowing of Kathryn's presence, he tells Sarah that she had no right to judge him. Sarah, wanting Anthony to go away, tells him to get the fuck away from her and never come back. Anthony, shocked at her, shuts the door and leaves. Kathryn, satisfied, throws Sarah to the ground and prepares to shoot her. But once again, Anthony knocks on the door and calls out to Sarah if he can use her bathroom to "clean his head-thingy" (his helmet.) As this happens, Chad and Peter arrive at the same time, and Peter tells him that he is ready to face Ted. Kathryn, hearing all this, decides that she will just run out and shoot each one of them dead right there. Kathryn breaks down the front door, her pistol aimed at the group. But before she can shoot them, a police vehicle speeds torward them. Bernard jumps out with a Battle Rifle and shoots Kathryn in the shoulder, disarming her. Anthony, Chad, and Peter both run for cover on the sidewalk as Chris runs over to Kathryn and pulls her off the ground, and leads her to the police car. Sarah, distressed, walks out of the house in tears and slaps Anthony across the face, and tells him she never wants to see him again. Behind them though, Chris is leading Kathryn to the car with a pistol. In complete rage and insanity, Kathryn flips around and strikes Chris as hard as she can in the face. Chris drops his pistol and Kathryn picks it up, and proceeds to fire wildly at Peter and Chad. Bullets strike the two, and they both fall down. Bernard disarms Kathryn as Anthony looks at his two best friends and asks himself, "What have I done?" As Chad and Peter are rushed to the hospital, Bernard and Chris drive Kathryn back to the police station. But while they are driving, they are pulled over by two strange men with guns who take Kathryn away, much to Bernard's confusement. Kathryn is brought back to her father's house, where her father is waiting for her. Kathryn is shocked to see him, and asks what he is doing. Her father tells her that she has become a nuisance, and she does not deserve to be put in jail forever. Instead, she will be used as a test subject for gruesome experiments performed by scientists at Mann Industries. Kathryn, to terrified to speak, is brought away. The series then switches to Chad, who is laying in a hospital bed in a coma. When he wakes up, he is informed by the doctors that he was in a coma for two years. ''Peter had already left the hospital, but Chad was too far into the coma to get out. Chad leaves the hospital, confused at what has happened while he was asleep. It is revealed that Sarah, after Ted's murder, has become the principal at the University. When Chad goes to see her, she tells him that she does not know where Anthony went, but she knows that Peter simply "dissapeared." Chad leaves to find Anthony, and he decides to visit Anthony's parents. He talks with Deborah, Anthony's mother, who tells Chad that Anthony moved back into his old apartment. Chad can only comment one thing on what is happening to him: "This is the lamest fucking day ever." Meanwhile Kathryn has been exposed to anthrax, and her father Hector comes to see her. His assistant helps him contemplate what to use on her next. He sees nerve gas grenades, and a new type of biological agent. His biological agent is placed in a chest plate, designed for suicide bombers. His assistant explains that it's optional. He leaves, leaving Kathryn (now more educated about the weapons), the scientists, and the guards alone. Just as they're about to do the experiment, Kathryn fakes dying, and a guard enters her holding chamber to check on her. She punches the guard, and takes his battle rifle before going on to killing everyone in the room. In the hallway she demands another guard's keycard, but he hesitates forcing Kathryn to kill him. She opens the door to an armoury, and arms herself with new armour for her suit. She also obtains a rocket launcher, and a pistol. She then battles her way into her father's office. Her father pleas for his life, trying to convince her not to kill him on the premise that he's her father. Kathryn places Hector into the holding cell, then interrogates him to get instructions on using the chest plate. She then briefly contemplates what CBRN weapons to use on Hector before just choosing all of them. She leaves to kill Sarah and Anthony. Chad arrives at Anthony's apartment and rings the doorbell. Nobody answers for a few moments, so he begins to leave, but just as he leaves someone opens the door. Chad turns around and sees Anthony staring at him. Chad is invited in after a short exchange ending with Chad offering food. Kathryn arrives at the University of Esoteria with all her weapons plus an armed chest plate. In the auditorium Sarah is making a speech about the futures of the students at U of E. During the graduation ceremony, Sarah's assistant storms out of the auditorium making several offensive remarks about women in power. Kathryn lobs a Nerve agent grenades at him only giving him enough time to say "Oh shit!". She then storms into the auditorium and holds everyone hostage threatening to detonate the chest plate. At Anthony's house Chad and Anthony talk about the whereabouts of Peter, then Anthony's current state of life. Chad suggests Anthony should call Sarah, but Anthony replies "She hates my guts. She's the last person on Earth she wants to see." and then Chad advises him that it's about time he calls. Seemingly picking up the phone to call Sarah, he dials a number, and ends up at Pizza Shack. They order pizzas Anthony ordering a thin crust pizza, while Chad orders a regular crust. I bit later Bernard and Chris raid Anthony's apartment demanding he go to the university to negotiate with Kathryn. After a brief tantrum Anthony reluctantly agrees to go. At the university they send Anthony in after Kathryn promises to release the students, and Kathryn refuses to release the hostages. A brief conversation ensues before Kathryn prepares to execute Sarah. Outside the university Peter arrives holding a shotgun. Peter now is wearing a police badge, and Assualt Harness armour. Peter and Chad have a conversation, and Peter invites Chad and Anthony for drinks if they don't die from the ordeal. Suddenly a good samaritan punches Kathryn in the back of the head briefly knocking her unconcious allowing Sarah to grab the detonator clearing Chris, Bernard, and Peter to go in. Kathryn recovers, stands up, and shoots at the good samaritan, but he dodges and escapes. Before Kathryn can execute Anthony and Sarah Chris runs in shouting verbal commands. Kathryn flees with Chris in pursuit. Peter quickly runs by Anthony, and Anthony is confused. Sarah is instructed by Bernard to evacuate the university, but it results in more panic abeit with students being released. Chris walks into the Women's restroom believing Kathryn is inside, but ends up getting killed by Kathryn who was actually "camping" outside. She leaves a Nerve Gas grenade which ensures Chris is dead. As she walks out of the restroom she is sniped by Bernard. Strangely she doesn't die which either means Bernard is using a less-than-lethal round, or Kathryn has rifle plates in her chest plate. Peter is assigned with guarding Kathryn while Bernard tries to find Chris. Peter is about to kill Katryn when she reveals that the chest plate also runs on a timer incase the chest plate's manual detonator isn't activated. It can't be stopped once it's started. Just as Peter is about to interrogate Kathryn, Bernard returns with news of Chris's death. Using the distraction, Kathryn punches Peter, steals his shotgun, and shoots Bernard in the abdomen with it. Peter gets up, and pursues Kathryn now armed only with an M6 pistol. As Kathryn leaves the university using the same entrance Peter came through, Chad weakly attempts to alert the police before a policeman notices. She flees in one of the police cruisers, and Peter quickly steals another officer's. Sarah and Anthony run out of the university, and Anthony promises to "fix all of this". Chad joins Peter in the police cruiser, and Anthony mans the armed chaingun in the back. As they ride along on the M10 (the highway with the bridge Anthony used to take to work), Kathryn jumps the bridge, and Peter follows. Anthony shoots the tires out on Kathryn's car, and it rolls over many times. Kathryn climbs out, but is quickly knocked down my Peter. Anthony tries to reason with her, but all she says is that she will stop all of this if he loves her. Anthony is confused, and asks how, but before Kathryn can answer her exposure to anthrax kills her, and the 3 friends are left to learn how to disarm the bomb themselves. Bernard who survived the shotgun to his chest, patches Hector Mann to Peter, and Hector explains the biological agent's vial can be removed if the correct password is entered into a number-letter pad on the chest plate. Peter enters the default password which is Georgie (the dog Kathryn killed which landed her in a mental asylum), but it isn't accepted. Before Hector can explain further he promptly dies due to exposure to multiple CBRN agents. Bernard sends his condolences to Peter, and Chad accepts their fate. After some silence Anthony walks up to Kathryn's corpse and enters his name into the keypad. The chest plate is disarmed, and they head to a bar. Two weeks later, Anthony is still unemployed, but now resides at Chad's house once again. Anthony sits down at the TV looking for a DVD to play, and Peter eats Anthony's pizza that he left for the day. Just as he's about to watch the DVD, the doorbell rings, and a man from a new gaming startup wishes to employ him after a suggestion from Sarah. Anthony and Sarah briefly talk in front of the university. The show ends with Anthony wanting burger, but then he asks why everyone wears SPARTAN armour which is met by the reply "I have no idea." Characters Anthony Heitzmann Anthony is the protagonist of the series, and displays rather awkward social skills due to his cynical nature of disliking everyone he meets. He is a gamer, but prefers older games as he feels they are simpler and are more fun to play than the modern military shooters that he described as so violent that "it's close to murder." Chad Mueller Chad is a laid back, friendly young man who enjoys gaming and smoking illegal tobacco. He befriends Anthony when he was seeking a place to stay in. Chad temporarily became the deuteratagonist during the 2 year jump. Peter Patterson An Elite who is friends with Chad and later Anthony as well. He is poor and could barely keep a job. He was constantly bullied in University, despite Chad's laughter at the absurdity (until Peter replies that ''people don't get bullied in university), by a "closet homosexual". He eventually joined the Estoria police force during the 2 year jump and appears to have done a good job since.